Always
by peaceful village
Summary: If you love someone you set them free, and that is what Rachel did. Puck was meant to win Grammys, not stay in Lima with her. Will fate bring them together again? Roles reversed fic, Rachel is the Lima Loser and Puck is the star.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing...**

She couldn't let him do it, she loved him too much. He was meant for great things and she couldn't let him stay here for her. She would rather have him hate her now then resent and hate her later.

"Long distance relationships don't work Noah," The girl on the stage said to the boy in front of her, "When you go to New York you will forget all about me."

"Rachel I told you I am not going to New York," Noah said, "I am going to stay here with you. I got accepted into Ohio State too."

"New York is your dream," Rachel said, "You talk about winning Grammys and writing songs, Noah you can't do that here."

"But you're here," Noah said his green eyes almost staring into her soul, "I want to be where you are."

"I don't," Rachel lied, "I don't think I can do this anymore. It is just too much for me. Go to New York Noah, I…I…am breaking up with you." Rachel said lying through her teeth, but she hoped he wouldn't notice.

"You don't mean that," Noah said the hurt on his face almost killing her.

"Yes I do," Rachel said and then braced herself for the biggest lie of all, "I don't love you Noah, who even knows what that word means? I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore." He looked at her in disbelief before putting the mask that she hated on.

"Fine," Noah said, "Whatever Rachel." He walked away leaving her standing there. Rachel began to sob and put her hands on her knees in an attempt to calm herself. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut trying to stop the tears from falling. After a minute she looked up at the stage lights. Noah and herself had spent many hours here. Wither it be performing with their Glee Club or practicing where she pretended she was on Broadway and Noah pretended he was performing at the Grammys after winning album of the year. Then Rachel busted her knee and her dreams were over. She couldn't dance anymore, not like she did before, and her father couldn't afford surgery. Mr. Puckerman offered to pay for it, but Rachel had too much pride for that. Pride was all she had.

After Rachel's Mom left she took on mothering her little brother while their Dad worked as a mechanic and did some construction trying to make sure there was always food on the table. Once Rachel turned 16 she began to work at the _Lima Bean _trying to help out too. Noah's Dad was a doctor and his mother was a lawyer. Noah Puckerman was an only child and was the pride and joy of his parents. Everyone called him "Puck" because of his last name, but Rachel always refused. Noah was also on the football team though his grades weren't that great because he took nap in the nurses office rather than attending math class. Noah was sarcastic, charming, and an ass, but Rachel had loved him forever. Since he was such a golden boy Rachel still didn't understand why he picked her. For two years Rachel had watched him go through girl after girl, she knew he hooked up with almost all the Cheerios. He had been throwing slushes in her face for years and only stopped after he joined the school's Glee Club.

_"It's grape, I know that's your favorite because the last time I threw a grape one in your face you licked __your lips before cleaning yourself off." _He had said to her. Rachel just stared at him wondering when someone was going to yell "You've been punked" before she got thrown into a dumpster. Rachel found out later it was just because she was Jewish and Puck's Mom had been on him for not dating a Jewish girl, but his Mom wasn't really going to hold him to that. They had been together ever since. She watched girls flirt with him, and he might have flirted back a bit Puck just couldn't help it, but it never went farther. Puck had beautiful Cheerios standing in front of him throwing themselves at him but when he saw her Puck just moved them aside and put his arm around her. She was good, he was bad, he was rich, she was poor, but somehow they fit. And as much as Rachel wanted him to stay she couldn't let him. Noah would be winning awards and Rachel would still be working at the _Lima Bean_. Rachel took a deep breath and did the only thing she could think of, she began to sing.

_If I should stay,  
>I would only be in your way.<br>So I'll go, but I know  
>I'll think of you every step of the way.<em>

Not a day would go by and not think of him, Rachel knew it would be worth it. Noah deserved to have everything he ever wanted.

_And I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<br>You, my darling you. Hmm_.  
><em><br>Bittersweet memories  
>that is all I'm taking with me.<br>So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.  
>We both know I'm not what you, you need.<em>

She felt the tears falling again, a part of her had always thought Noah was too good for her.

_And I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<em>

Rachel was too caught up in her song to notice that she had acquired an audience.

_I hope life treats you kind  
>And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.<br>And I wish to you, joy and happiness.  
>But above all this, I wish you love.<em>

Rachel did want him to fall in love again, but no one could ever love Noah like she does.

_And I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<br>I will always love you.  
>I will always love you.<br>I will always love you.  
>I, I will always love you.<em>

_You, darling, I love you._  
><em>Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.<em>

Rachel heard clapping and she looked over to see the worst cheerleader of them all Santana Lopez coming towards her. Rachel wiped her eyes quickly.

"What did you hear?" Rachel asked.

"Everything," Santana replied, "I heard everything."

"I couldn't let him stay for me," Rachel said wondering why she was even talking to her, "Noah is meant to go places and be someone, not stay in this crappy town." Rachel began to cry again.

"That was a pretty selfless thing you did Berry," Santana said coming even closer so she was standing next to her.

"I told him I didn't love him," Rachel said her voice cracking, "But that is the thing, I love him so much. That is why I did it. God I don't even know why I am telling you this."

"Because you needed someone to know the truth," Santana said, "Tomorrow you will be back on the bottom, and Puck will tell everyone he broke up with you."

"I know," Rachel said with a humorless laugh, "I am just the Lima Loser; no boy would ever want me."

"Come on," Santana said taking Rachel's pinkie, "You are staying at my house tonight."

"Why are you being nice to me?" Rachel asked.

"Because at this moment you need a friend," Santana told her, "Even I am not that heartless to leave you here alone." Rachel nodded and Santana put her arm around the shorter girl and led her out of the auditorium.

"No one else knew why you had landed one of the top three either if that helps," Santana said later that night as she painted her nails.

"Thanks," Rachel said rolling her eyes as she painted her own nails, "You have dated all of them right?"

"Well officially I was only with Puck, and that was for about a week, and then he became all one girl guy for you. With Sam and Finn we just fooled around. Puck was the best at sex though."

"He was good," Rachel agreed as memories of them together flowed through her, "But he was more than just sex. Not many people knew this but Puck could be really sweet when he wanted to be. I am going to miss him."

"I can make sure no Cheerios date him if you want," Santana said, "They are all scared shitless of me."

"Quinn and Brittney aren't," Rachel pointed out.

"Brittney is with that Artie kid and Quinn has her nails deep into Sam," Santana told her, "They aren't going to let them go. I will just make sure they know that Puck is off limits, tell them to go for Finn."

"Noah won't like that," Rachel said giggling. Finn had taken over as the player of McKinley when Puck started to date Rachel.

"Well I don't want you suffering while he goes back to his old ways," Santana said.

"I want him to be happy," Rachel said, "If sleeping around gets him through it then let him."

"Do you ever think of yourself?" Santana asked.

"Not since my Mom left," Rachel replied, "I had to take care of Ben and my Dad. Noah did spoil me though. He said that someone had too. A lot of people said I was with him for his money, but I wasn't I promise." That was one of the many rumors going around and it was one of the ones that hurt Rachel the most.

"I know you weren't," Santana said, "If I have learned anything about you today it is that you love Puckerman."

"I will always love him," Rachel said.

**Did you like it? 7 reviews and I will go on...**

**This came to me after hearing _I Will Always Love You_ by Whitney Huston**

**I wanted to change things up at bit having Rachel be the one taking care of her brother and Dad while Puck was the star. **


	2. Long Live

**I own nothing...**

The next day Rachel was greeted by a slushe facial. She hadn't had one of those in ages. Being with Noah had kind of been like she had her own personal bodyguard. Puck had only been slushed once and he made sure it never happened again. Her eyes began to burn. This whole break-up was worse then she had imagined. Two broken hearts and sticky ice getting into her pants.

"Rachel?" A male voice said.

"Hi Sam," Rachel said wiping her eyes, "I have to go get cleaned up." She started to walk away but them she remembered she didn't have a change of clothes. Rachel hadn't needed to bring one for a while.

"What is it?" Sam asked when Rachel stopped.

"I don't have a change of clothes," Rachel said trying to keep her breathing even.

"Come on," Sam said, "I am sure Quinn has something you can borrow."

"Quinn would never let me wear her clothes," Rachel said and Sam only smiled.

"I'll convince her, now come on," Sam guided her over to Quinn's locker and with a heavy sigh Quinn agreed and even helped Rachel wash her hair out.

"Santana told me what happened," Quinn said and Rachel looked at her, "She said you needed friends and that if I had any heart at all I would be yours."

"I should have sworn her to secrecy," Rachel said mad at the fact that Santana blabed.

"He's hurt you know," Quinn told her, "Last night he called Sam and dragged him and Finn to the next county to buy beer and then got drunk off his ass." Sex and beer was the only way Puck knew how to deal with anything. Rachel remembered picking him up a couple times when he was too drunk to drive.

"I know I hurt him," Rachel said ringing her hair out, "And I am sorry for that, but it is what Noah needs. He needs a clean break so he can win those Grammys I know he will. I was just holding him back. I'm a Lima Loser remember?"

"I am also a bitch remember?" Quinn reminded her, "I shouldn't have started calling you that."

"It's true," Rachel said leaning up against the sink, "I am going to be working at the _Lima Bean_ for the rest of my life." Quinn put a lock of wet hair behind Rachel's ear. The poor girl was so sad. "Quinn?"

"Yeah," She said.

"Could you sing something for me today?" Rachel asked, "I can't bring myself to. I'll just tell everyone I lost my voice."

"I can do that," Quinn replied.

Quinn sat on a stool a guitar on her lap in front of the Glee Club. Rachel was sitting in-between Brittney and Santana. Puck was in the corner next to Finn. His arms were crossed and he had a "Fuck Off" look on his face.

"Sam taught me how to play this so here it goes," Quinn tried to disguise the purpose of the song by saying Sam taught it to her which Rachel was grateful for.

_I still remember this moment  
>In the back of my mind<br>The time we stood with our shaking hands  
>The crowds in stands went wild<em>

_We were the kings and the queens_  
><em>And they read off our names<em>  
><em>The night you danced like you knew our lives<em>  
><em>Would never be the same<em>

Rachel remembered the prom where she and Noah danced all night and in that moment she knew he was the boy she wanted to spend forever with. She made her own dress by altering one she found at a used clothing store. Noah had told her she looked beautiful, even though her dress had nothing on some others.

_You held your head like a hero_  
><em>On a history book page<em>  
><em>It was the end of a decade<em>  
><em>But the start of an age<em>

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
><em>While the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<em>  
><em>I was screaming, long live all the magic we made<em>  
><em>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered<em>

_I said, remember this feeling_  
><em>I passed the pictures around<em>  
><em>Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines<em>  
><em>Wishing for right now<em>

_We are the kings and the queens_  
><em>You traded your baseball cap for a crown<em>  
><em>When they gave us our trophies<em>  
><em>And we held them up for our town<em>

Quinn grinned; everyone was shocked they had won Nationals that year. They loved rubbing it in people's faces.

_And the cynics were outraged  
>Screaming, this is absurd<br>__'Cause for a moment a band of thieves  
>In ripped-up jeans got to rule the world…<em>

Puck could only stare as Quinn sang, why in the world was Quinn singing this song? Sam hated Swift, there was no way he would teach her this.

_…Hold on to spinning around  
>Confetti falls to the ground<br>May these memories break or fall_

_And you take a moment  
>Promise me this<br>That you'll stand by me forever  
>But if God forbid fate should step in<em>

Puck shook his head it all becoming clear to him. Quinn wasn't singing this, Rachel was. She thought she was sneaky, but Puck knew her too well. Rachel never loses her voice. If she had Rachel would be wearing her pj's and acting like she was dying. Rachel loved Swift, Rachel said there was a song for every feeling or experience a young girl has. She had sang _Sparks Fly _to him to what now seemed like forever ago.

_And force us into a goodbye  
>If you have children someday<br>When they point to the pictures  
>Please tell them my name<em>

Rachel took Santana's hand and held onto it tightly. This was the verse that hit home the most, the reason she wanted Quinn to sing the song.

_Tell them how the crowds went wild  
>Tell them how I hope they shine<em>

Noah would have kids, just not with her. Rachel held her tears in and Brittney was rubbing her back. Brittney had also been filled in, and left notes in Rachel's locker saying how pretty Rachel was and drawings of unicorns to cheer her up.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_  
><em>I had the time of my life with you<em>

Everyone joined in and sang with Quinn. This club had been the time of their lives. It had meant everything to them, brought a group of strangers together and made nobody's somebody's. Or like Noah bring out a talent he had suppressed, but now was going to get him famous.

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
>All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you<br>And I was screaming, long live all the magic we made  
>And bring on all the pretenders, I'm not afraid<em>

_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
>And long, long live the look on your face<br>And bring on all the pretenders, one day we will be remembered  
><em>

"That was great Quinn," Mr. Schue said clapping with the rest of them, "I am really liking your progress with guitar. What made you chose that song?"

"Well we won Nationals and we are about to graduate," Quinn replied, "I just wanted to let everyone know they will do great things and a long good life."

"That is so unlike you," Puck said speaking up, "Was there any other reason?" Rachel sighed; Noah was back in his jerk mode. She had hoped he wouldn't.

"No there wasn't Puck," Quinn said looking at him, "I think the message was pretty clear." Quinn put the guitar down and took her seat next to Sam.

P&R

"Do you have any idea why she suddenly broke up with me?" Puck asked Sam, "I mean she sang a song to me about how she wanted me to have a long great life and shit, why would you say that to someone you just fucking dumped? To someone you don't really love?"

"Did she give you any indication she was going to break up with you?" Sam asked, "And will you stop dipping? I thought you didn't do that anymore?"

"You know she was always telling me what to do," Puck said ignoring Sam's questions, "Making me go to math class and actually study for tests. She kept on changing my ringtone too."

"Rachel wanted you to do well in school? That bitch." Sam said sarcastically and Puck glared at him, "You got accepted into NYU, Puck you know you wouldn't have been able to do that without Rachel pushing you."

"After she hurt her knee she started acting a bit distant," Puck said going back to Sam's question, "Kept on encouraging me, but seemed to forget about herself. Rachel was always last on her list. Everyone came before her. Sometimes she slept over at my house because she just couldn't take it. Rachel got so tired sometimes, not that she would show it. Now that she left me who is going to look out for her?"

"Maybe you'll get back together," Sam said with a shrug, "Me and Quinn have broken up twice but still always come back to each other."

"No man," Puck said, "You didn't see her, once Rachel gets something into her head she never lets it go."

"Rachel does always have a way of surprising you," Sam said and Puck nodded. Rachel had surprised him plenty when she broke up with him. Puck didn't see that coming at all. He also didn't think it would hurt this much. That is what he gets for giving his heart to someone, well Puck was never going to give it to another girl again. Puckzilla was back.

P&R

Rachel leaned against her locker pretending to be reading a textbook while waiting for Santana. Out of the corner of her eye she was watching Puck flirting with the group of girls surrounding him. She fought the urge to run over and tell the girls to back off from her boyfriend (yes she had done it before) and go all Crazy Berry on them.

"It is for his own good," Rachel said to herself. Then she heard a fake laugh and closed her book with a loud "smack." She was just about to go over there when she heard Santana say,

"Ready Rachel?" Santana looked past Rachel and saw what she was looking at. "Oh...well don't worry I got it Sweetie." Santana walking over to the small crowd.

"Santana what are you doing?" Rachel said but Santana ignored her.

"Puckerman! I got my test results back so don't worry you didn't give me anything," Santana said and the girls moved apart so Santana could get through. "You might want to get yourself checked. I am told the only way to get rid of it is with a shot." Puck's mouth dropped open while the girls moved away from him.

"Santana!" Rachel said really loud making them all look at her. Rachel walked over, "I am sorry about my friend here, she didn't take her medicine this morning," Rachel said taking Santana's arm, "I assure you that Puck is clean so go ahead and...fornicate all you want." As Santana and Rachel walked away Rachel whispered, "I can't believe you did that!" Santana just took her pinkie.

"I have no limits Bee," Santana said, "I've got your back." Rachel smiled at her.

"So do you want my number?" A Cheerio asked Puck. He looked at the corner that Rachel and Santana had just disappeared into. Rachel had just basically given him permission to sleep with other girls. Damn, she really doesn't care. She had called him Puck too.

"Yeah, sure whatever," Puck said taking the slip of paper and shoving into his pocket.

**What did you think?**

**I can't believe I have gotten so many reviews already. Wow. Like wow. **

**Thank you for the reviews, faving, alerting, and your awesomeness for just reading. **

**So I am not going to rush anything with the two of them, I warn you they won't be getting back together right away everything in its own time. I need to keep you interested...**


	3. Ultraviolet

**I own nothing...**

_Daddy?" Rachel asked coming into the garage where her father was working. "Daddy?" When he didn't answer Rachel got scared. "Daddy!" _

_ "Right here Rachel," Hiram said and Rachel found him lying on his back, "It is just my back again Honey. I am just fine."_

_ "Dad, you are not fine," Rachel said helping him up. "That is the third time your back has gone out while you were working. We are going to the doctor, no questions asked."_

_ The doctor hadn't gone well. He told them that after years of manual labor Hiram's back was doing pretty bad, and he wouldn't recommend doing any strenuous work. Not something a mechanic and construction worker wanted to hear. If he didn't want his back to go out permanently Hiram would have to quit his job. So Hiram was now unemployed going on disability till he could find something better. New York seemed impossible now. Rachel knew what she had to do._

P&R

Rachel was relieved when they graduated. She had been watching Puck to through girl after girl he had indeed gone back to his old ways. Rachel tried not to be hurt by it she was the one who broke it off but it still stung.

_"So he finally came to his senses then?" Rachel heard a girl in the bathroom say. She was hiding in one of the stalls not wanting to face them._

_ "She was just a charity case," Another one said, "Probably only was with her to get his Mom off his back. You know she was only with him for his money."_

_ "Seriously, why else would Puck date that trash," The first one said, "I bet he cheated on her she seems kind of uptight probably never gave it up either."_

_ "No I heard she was a total slut and that was why he stayed with her," The other said_. Slut, trash, these where things Rachel was called all the time now. She didn't realize how much Puck had protected her.

_"Don't talk about her like that," Puck said to Dave, "Just leave her alone."_

_ "Still in love with the Lima Loser?" Dave said mockingly._

_ "Just stay the fuck away from her," Puck said and walked away not knowing that Rachel had been listening._ The fact that he still stood up for her made it hurt even more. Noah had such a good heart hidden behind the jackass wall he built up.

P&R

"You going to Puck's party tonight?" Santana asked. It was the night of graduation and Puck was holding a big party for all the seniors, well all the cool ones anyway.

"I doubt the ex-girlfriend would be welcome," Rachel said, "Besides my Dad isn't feeling well and I have to make sure my brother gets dinner."

"I'll be fine," Ben said from the doorway, "And Dad sneezed, sure he might get a cold but we are able to take care of ourselves for a night Rachel. I am almost 13."

"Growing boy I see," Santana said with flirty eyes and Ben blushed, "It seems Ben here has it all under control and I doubt Puck will kick you out."

"San…" Rachel started.

"No, come on please," Santana said cutting her off, "You'll have some fun, get drunk, and maybe forget about everything for a while."

"Puck does give some awesome parties," Rachel said and Santana knew she had her.

R&P

"Rachel!" Puck said surprised at seeing her here. Sure she was always at his parties, usually on his arm the entire time, but she had broken up with him. Ex's didn't tend to show up at parties. Still Puck should have expected it, Rachel was full of surprises.

"Hello Noah," Rachel said, "I hope you don't mind that I am here."

"Nah," Puck said taking a drag of the beer in his hand, "Just surprised is all. Want a beer?"

"Sure," Rachel said taking the beer he handed to her. "Let's get our drink on." Puck laughed. Rachel couldn't help but smile back.

"Why did you do it?" Puck couldn't help but ask. Somehow Puck and Rachel had found themselves sitting on the stairs sharing a beer. They always shared their beer.

"Because Noah you were going to stay I couldn't let you do that," Rachel said taking the bottle. This was her like fifth beer and she was defiantly feeling it, she knew Puck had twice that. Only in their drunken state would they be honest now. Besides Rachel knew his stages of drunk and she knew that Puck wouldn't remember this in the morning.

"You could come with me," Puck said not looking at her.

"I know," Rachel said taking a sip, "But my Dad and Ben they still need me. My Dad can't go back to work because of his back, I have to take care of them."

"God Berry think of yourself for once," Puck said, really her selflessness got to be too much sometimes, "Do you really not love me?"

"You are too good for me," Rachel said handed him the beer, "I don't deserve someone like you."

"Someone like me? Berry I am an asshole," Puck said surprised she could think such a thing, "If anything you were too classy for me."

"So we are too good for each other then?" Rachel said smiling.

"Something like that," Puck said taking another sip of the beer. They turned towards each other their faces close together. "What to go up to me room? It is quieter up there."

"Okay," Rachel found herself saying and they walked up to his room. The place where she had been to a million times over the last two years.

_"Your house is so big," Rachel said with wide eyes. _

_ "My house is not the only big thing about me Baby," Puck said and Rachel blushed. _

_ "Where are your parents?" Rachel asked. _

_ "Not around much," Puck said with a shrug, "My Dad mostly lives at the hospital and my Mom has a big caseload."_

_ "Do you get lonely?" Rachel asked._

_ "Sometimes," Puck admitted, "But ya know they try. My Dad takes me to games when he can and my Mom can cook like nobody's business." _

_ "Did you really bring me here to work on a song?" Rachel asked seeing right through him._

_ "No, my Mom was on my case about dating a Jewish girl," Puck told her, "And you being a hot Jew I figured would make her happy. She hated Santana."_

_ "So you are only pursuing for my religion?" Rachel said and Puck walked closer to her._

_ "I am pursuing you because you are fucking hot," Puck said, "The Jew thing is just a bonus." Rachel laughed._

_ "Fine," Rachel said taking his hand, "But we are working on a song." _

Rachel stood at the top of the stairs. Why was she even doing this? She should turn around find a DD and go home. Rachel looked down at the party downstairs. No one was ever allowed upstairs, well except her. Whenever Noah had a party she always slept in his bed with him after while he kicked everyone else out. She always felt so special when she was with him.

"Play something for me," Rachel said when they got to his room.

"I am a bit too drunk for that Baby," Puck said.

"Please?" Rachel said laying on his bed, "I love hearing you sing."

"Fine," Puck said picking up his guitar in the corner, "But don't say anything if it sounds bad."

"You are an amazing musician Noah," Rachel said, "You could never sound bad."

"Do you want me to sing the song about you?" Puck asked.

"Aren't all your songs about me?" Rachel said grinning and Puck narrowed his eyes at her.

"Do you want me to sing or not?" Puck asked and Rachel nodded. "Okay hush here it is."

_ T__hat fire you ignited__  
><em>_Good, bad and undecided__  
><em>_Burns when I stand beside it__  
><em>_Your light is ultraviolet_

_Visions so insane__  
><em>_Travel unraveling through my brain__  
><em>_Cold when I am denied it__  
><em>_Your light is ultraviolet..._

After he was finished Rachel clapped. She loved that song. It was about a slightly less then sane girl who shined her light on a boy and brought something out of him he didn't see before. Well that is what she thought it was about.

_"You have like a light around you," Puck told her when they were hanging out in his room not long after they started dating. "You are so bright and bubbly. You shine Baby." Rachel blushed. She slept with him for the first time that night and in that moment she knew she was head over heels in love with him._

P&R

Even broken up the two still managed to do the thing they always did when they were alone in his room, they began to make out. Their whole relationship had really started with the three words, _Wanna make out?_As Puck found himself on top of her in their birthday suits he asked, "What are we doing?"

"Saying goodbye," Rachel answered and he kissed her. The next morning Rachel woke up before him like she always did. She carefully slipped out of bed kissed him once more on the cheek and said,

"Goodbye isn't the end, be great Noah," And with that she was gone.

P&R

"What happened Rachel?" Mrs. Puckerman said to her as they sat at the Lima Bean during Rachel's break the day after her night with Puck. Rachel had always loved Puck's mother, she was so sweet and didn't care about Rachel's background. "Whatever Noah did he will apologize and you two will be back together in no time."

"Not this time Rebecca," Rachel said and took a deep breath, "Noah was going to stay here in Ohio with me. I couldn't let him do that."

"I thought you were going with him," Rebecca said confused. The kids had always talked about running off to New York together.

"I didn't get the scholarship I needed," Rachel explained further, "Not to NYU or OSU." Which was true, even if her father was better, she still couldn't afford it, "Looks like I won't be going to college anytime soon, but that doesn't mean that Noah couldn't. I know what he is capable of, and this isn't the life for him here with me. I had to let him go."

"Rachel…" Rebecca said taking her hand, "I know you love him and that was hard, and I always going to be grateful for you. Noah wouldn't be who he is if it weren't for you. You did the right thing Sweetie."

"I know," Rachel said nodding, "But the hurt in his eyes when I told him I didn't lo…" Rachel's eyes burned and Rebecca put her arm around the girl. Rachel leaned in and rested her head on Rebecca's shoulder. In the arms of a Puckerman was the safest place in the world.

**The song is _Ultraviolet_ by the Stiff Dylans. **

**Puckelberry lover145 pointed out that Rachel might need another reason for staying, so I made her Dad unwell. **

**Thank you for reviewing and everything! You rock!**

**Sam is back! I knew would be the one to talk sense into Quinn!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing...**

Hiram had taught Puck quite a few things about fixing cars. So normally he would try and figure out what happened himself, but so far he had no luck. There was only one person Puck trusted with his car, but bringing it to your ex's Dad's shop was not something he was looking forward to.

"Hey!" Puck called out, '"Hiram here?"

"He quit," Another man said, "Back couldn't take it anymore."

"Quit?" Puck said confused.

"Yeah, old Hiram is living on disability," He told Puck, "Sucks seeing as he got two kids." Puck shook his head. Damn her.

"Don't love me my ass," Puck said to himself.

P&R

Rachel was absolutely exhausted. She had been pulling doubles all week because someone quit, but after the former manager left she was a shoo-in for the manager position at the Lima Bean. She would be making more money which was good because they were going to need it. So when she unlocked the door she found a note saying that her Dad had taken Ben to baseball and then would be pounding the pavement. So when Rachel went into her room the last thing she expected was to see her ex-boyfriend laying on her bed reading one of her girly magazines.

"Now why did we never try this?" Puck said showing her the article he was reading as soon as she entered.

"Noah what..." Rachel began to say.

"Funny story," Puck said cutting her off, "I went to bring my car in for your father to take a look at and what do I find? Hiram had to quit and go on disability. So naturally the caregiver daughter that he has decides to stay home and take care of things. Am I close?" Rachel said nothing, "So then said daughter breaks up with boyfriend and then sleeps with him two weeks later thinking he wouldn't remember. I am never going to be drunk enough to forget something like that," Rachel blushed. "Rachel, come on, tell me what happened."

"For one thing, I didn't get the scholarships I needed," Rachel said rolling her neck. Damn she was tired, "So even with my Dad being unable to go back to work I still wouldn't have been able to go with you. Puckerman I am tired, can we talk later?" Puck really looked at her and saw that Rachel have circles under her eyes and looked a second away from passing out.

"Yeah," Puck said getting up, "I will call you." Rachel smiled and nodded her eyes already drifting shut.

P&R

"You're going," Rachel said as they hung out in his living room that night. It was one of those times were both his parents were gone so it was just the two of them alone in the big house.

"No I am not," Puck argued.

"You're going," Rachel said taking his hand, "As for the rest, you know where to find me."

P&R

Puck's phone was ringing. He looked and saw that Rachel was calling. "I have to take this." Puck said to the small group of people around him.

"Come on Puckerman," His roommate Matt said, "Can it wait?" Puck looked at the phone and then his friends.

"Yeah, I will call her later," Puck said sitting back down.

"Her?" A girl asked, "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Puck told her, "Back in Ohio."

"How long have you been together?" She asked nearly rubbing up against him.

"Two years," Puck replied moving away.

"Every song he has written has been about her," Matt said cutting in.

"Rachel is my muse I guess," Puck said smiling feeling even worse that he had just dodged her call. He was just about to get up to call her when someone said,

"Hey Puckerman look at this!" Puck looked over his phone call forgotten.

P&R

Rachel pressed the end button. That was the fourth call Noah had not answered. He only sent her _good morning_ and _goodnight_ texts now. Even the sexting was getting less frequent. This is why she knew it was right to break up with him the first time. A clean break, that way she would know why Noah wasn't calling. Now all Rachel could do was wonder.

_Goodnight Baby _was the text she got a couple hours later. She didn't even bother to reply.

P&R

"I know!" Rachel heard Sam say as he came up to the counter, "Right Man...I will talk to you later...dude...lucky, k bye." Sam smiled at Rachel, "Hey Rach."

"Who were you talking to?" Rachel asked already knowing the answer.

"Puck," Sam answered, "The music scene there is awesome. He is pretty busy, good thing he still keeps in touch with old friends." Rachel managed to smile.

"What can I get for you?" Rachel asked cheerfully.

"Whatever sweet thing was on display in the window," Sam said grinning Rachel made the drink and tried to get Sam to stop when he put a 20 in the tip jar. "I'll see you later Rach."

"See you Sam." Rachel said and saw that Quinn was waiting outside for him texting someone on her phone. She waved at Rachel before the two left walking hand in hand. Rachel took out her phone and texted Puck asking how he was doing. He didn't answer till the next day. Even then he didn't ask how she was.

P&R

"Glad to be going home for Thankgiving?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Puck said, "Get to see the 'rents and my friends and shit. Besides I think Rachel is mad at me so I have to deal with that."

"Why do you think she is mad?" Matt asked.

"Well I didn't really answer when she called sometimes so she stopped calling altogether and we just text now," Puck said shrugging. It was his fault. He had made a big deal about how they could work and he was the one fucking it up.

"Hope everything goes good for you man," Matt said.

"Thanks," Puck said and left for the airport.

Now Puck knew something was defiantly wrong. When he arrived at the airport only his Mom and Dad were there, no Rachel in sight.

"Where is Rachel?" Puck asked after greeting and hugging his parents.

"Working," Rebecca said simply. But when Puck went to the Lima Bean that night to see her she wasn't there. So Puck called her.

"Rachel Berry House Party Headquaters how can I help you?" Santana's voice said from the other line.

"Hey Santana," Puck said, "Rachel there?"

"At the moment she is licking salt off of Brittney's stomach," Santana informed him, "But I can take a message. Damn Berry you are going to drink the whole bottle!"

"Drink. Drink. Drink..." Puck heard people chanting. This wasn't like Rachel at all. Sure she partied sometimes, but never like this, and never without him. "You can come over you know," Santana said, "The whole Glee Club is here. Oh okay now Rachel is..." Santana hung up.

"Puckerman!" Everyone said together as soon as Puck walked in. He wasn't sure where her Dad was, but Ben was sitting and talking to Sam who by the water bottle in his hand was the DD.

"You are having a party without me?" Puck said walking farther into the room. Rachel had yet to acknowledge him. She was dancing with Santana and Quinn. Santana nudged Rachel and Rachel and Puck caught eyes. She just kept dancing and Puck knew he was in it deep. So Puck just took the drink that Mike handed to him and drowned it. Rachel didn't talk to him all night but once everyone was leaving and Ben was tucking into bed (Rachel would never be drunk enough to not take care of Ben) Puck lingered.

"So you aren't going to talk to me?" Puck asked.

"Why not?" Rachel said picking up cups and cleaning up, "You don't want to talk to me."

"Baby..." Puck began to say.

"I knew it," Rachel said cutting him off, "I knew you needed a clean break, but you didn't listen to me. So now I am just the afterthought long-distance girlfriend."

"That isn't it..." Puck tried to say but Rachel wasn't having any of it.

"I am breaking up with you," Rachel said, "For real. This time it is not about you, it is about me. I hurt Noah. I don't want to hurt anymore. Go be Puckzilla again, take New York by storm. I wish you the best, but I am not going to do this. I can't."

"Just because I missed a few calls?" Puck said finally getting a word it, "I know you are dramatic Babe, but is it that of a big deal? Fuck I am not cheating on you. Ask my roommate, chicks are all over me and I turn them down." Rachel just looked at him like "_Why are you telling me this?"_

"I appreciate that Noah," Rachel said, "I never thought you were cheating on me, but no more. I am not going to lie, I love you more then anything and always will. So I am letting you go, and hopefully the hurt I feel will go away after a while."

"Rachel..." Puck said coming close to her rubbing her arms, "I'm sorry okay. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"I know," Rachel said putting her hand over his, "But I am thinking about me, and I don't want to be the girl left behind, my choice or not, nor do I want to be the girl holding you back. Did you catch how many times I said "I"? This is about me." Rachel pointed to herself. "Not you." She poked him in the chest. "Me..." She pointed back to herself. "I am doing what I need to do, and so do you. Maybe our paths will cross again, but this is how it is supposed to be, at least for a while." Puck didn't know what to say so he just nodded. Rachel kissed his cheek but he moved his head so she kissed his lips. And everyone knew that when Rachel kissed Puck she got carried away.

P&R

"Get up Rachel I made breakfast," Hiram said knocking once on Rachel's door. "You too Puckerman." Rachel opened her eyes and sat up only to fall back again.

"Does anything get past your Dad?" Puck said rubbing his temples. Hiram wasn't dumb, he knew that Puck and Rachel had a physical relationship. Hiram also knew that Puck loved his daughter, and that counted for a lot.

"Why is it that every time we break up we end up sleeping together?" Rachel asked.

"I am stud that is why," Puck said smirking, "Come on, we all know you love the guns." Rachel smiled and then brought her knees to her chest and rested her cheek on them.

"I'll see you around Noah," Rachel said and Puck's smirk dropped.

"Yeah, see you around," Puck said and Rachel got up and began to dress. Knowing that if she touched him again a repeat of last night might happen Rachel just nodded to Puck who nodded back.

P&R

"Fuck," Rachel said looking down at stick.

"It could be a false alarm." Santana said from her seat next to her, "You had one of those in high school right?"

"Yeah," Rachel said taking a deep breath, "That is probably it."

"Fuck," Rachel said as the doctor confirmed what Rachel had already suspected. Santana was holding one of her hands, Rebecca Puckerman holding the other. "Can I have some information on adoption?" Rachel asked the doctor.

**What did you think? **

**So this story is taking a whole new twist, I wasn't sure where I was going to go with this till I was trying to go to sleep one night and I got all these ideas. **

**I was going in another direction before, but let me know if you like this. If you don't I might delete this and go back to my original plan...**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing...you are all awesome! **

**P.S. the Sam/Quinn epilogue to _What Did I Do Last Night? _should be up so look for it if you want to.**

**I know Ben shouldn't have been there during the party, but humor me, just a work of fiction...**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing...**

_5 months later_

"Ian I've got it," Rachel said putting a coffee bag on the high shelf. "I'm pregnant not incapable."

"Sorry Boss Lady," Ian said and Rachel smiled at him. Ian was the newest employee. He was only 16 and actually reminded Rachel a lot of Sam.

"Just two more months and I will be able to see my feet again," Rachel said rubbing her stomach.

"Hey Tubbers," Santana said coming into the cafe. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Santana," Rachel said.

"So Puckerman is coming home from school soon," Santana reminded her, not like Rachel needed reminding. "I don't think you are going to be able to hide it anymore. Although you probably could just get away with saying you just got fat post break-up."

"Don't you remember the super pregnant strength I have now?" Rachel said glaring at her friend. "I can't see my feet, my ankles are swollen, and I have been eating meat. Meat. Figures the only think Noah's kid could keep down was a hamburger."

"Are you ready?" Santana asked and Rachel snorted.

"That is the whole point I am _not_ ready," Rachel looked over and went to clean up a table, but Ian got there before she could. "_Ian_."

"Got it," Ian said clearing the table before she even reached it.

"You have to let me do some work," Rachel said to the younger man. The door chimed and Santana's eyes went wide. "What?" Rachel said and then turned around. "Hi Noah."

P&R

"Going to see Rachel at work?" Rebecca asked her son who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I want to see her," Puck admitted. "I know things sucked between us, but maybe we can work it out."

"Rachel loves you," Rebecca said her face a mask, "Remember that. Well I am off to the office, your father will be working late. We will have dinner tomorrow I promise." Puck nodded and Rebecca kissed his cheek before leaving. Puck left for the _Lima Bean_ soon after.

P&R

"Fuck," Puck said the moment he say Rachel, and her huge stomach.

"Yeah, my first word when I found out too," Rachel said laughing nervously.

"I got it if you need to take a break," Ian said from behind the counter.

"Can I stay watch this?" Santana asked gesturing at the two of them, "I have been waiting for this moment for months." She was met by only glares, "Fine call me." Rachel walked him into the break room and got them both a cup of tea.

"What do we do?" Puck asked. He knew without a doubt that it was his.

"Um...I don't know actually," Rachel said, "I have been meeting with parents who might want to adopt her. There is this one couple who are really good people, I like them."

"It is a girl?" Puck asked and Rachel nodded, "You want to give her up?"

"I am not ready to have baby," Rachel said looking into her cup, "My Mom wasn't either and she walked out. I don't ever want to walk out on my baby. I love her too much already."

"Do I get a say?" Puck asked and Rachel looked up.

"I want you to meet them," Rachel replied, "The couple who might adopt her. I was never going to let them adopt her without you meeting them first." Puck rubbed his temples. This was a lot to take in. He had been hoping maybe he and Rachel could get back together, but this made it a lot more complicated.

"When?" Puck asked.

"As soon as you want to," Rachel said, "They are staying in a hotel, they are originally from California." Puck nodded, "It is really good to see you again." Puck smiled for the first time.

"You too," Puck said and Rachel got up and hugged him, "I'm not going to smash it am I?" Rachel laughed.

"No," Rachel said burying her head in his chest. "She is safe."

P&R

"So what is an open adoption?" Puck asked as he and Rachel sat in his room after her shift.

"It means that they will send pictures and updates on how she is doing," Rachel told him, "The child could also contact the adoptive parents if they wanted too. Those my terms. I can't take care of her, but I want to know about her."

"We could do it you know," Puck said, "We could keep her. I mean I always thought we would get married and have a bunch of little terrors anyway." Rachel laughed.

"I feel like I should warn them that she will be half badass/half crazy," Rachel said still smiling.

"Rachel I mean it," Puck said trying to be serious, "We could raise her. You will be a great Mom, you won't run away." Rachel rubbed her belly.

"I am not ready Puck!" Rachel said starting to cry, "I...I can't do it. I am already stretched so thin. I am not ready. I am still technically a teenager. My dreams are already so far away, this might make them go away all together. I would rather give her up then for a second, a second, resent her." Puck took her hand trying to calm her down.

"What did my Mom say when you told her?" Puck asked. He had been pissed his Mom hadn't told him, but she said that Rachel wanted to be the one.

"She said she would help out," Rachel answered, "But she has such a big caseload. My Dad just said he was supportive of whatever I did." Puck just nodded. "My Mom had me when she was 18," Rachel said more to herself, "Ironic I got pregnant at the same age."

"You are not your Mom Rachel," Puck told her, "You don't run away from anything." Rachel rubbed her belly lost in thought. Puck was right about one thing, once Rachel made her mind up about something it was hard to talk her out of it. Rachel began humming _I Will Always Love You_, which was starting to become the song of her life.

P&R

"Michelle, Rick," Rachel said greeting the couple who had just walked into the shop. Puck saw that they were a little older, Rick's hair graying, and Michelle had laugh lines. They looked like nice people. "This is Noah, he is the Dad."

"Hi," Puck said shaking their hands. Michelle's eyes went wide.

"Well, at least we know the child will be good looking," She said and everyone laughed. Sense of humor, that was important.

"So how are you doing Rachel?" Rick asked, "Is everything going okay with the pregnancy?"

"Everything is going great," Rachel said smiling, "She is perfectly healthy." Rick and Michelle looked at each other before Rick spoke again,

"Have you given the adoption more thought?" He asked obviously not wanting to seem too eager.

"I wanted Noah to meet you before we went any further," Rachel replied, "I promise you we will make final decision soon."

Puck didn't say much during the visit. He was too busy studying the couple. They were so full of hope, they really wanted his baby. Rick owned his own business and was pretty successful, Michelle wouldn't have to work and could take care of the baby full time. Rachel had been right, they were good people. They were parents without a child. They wouldn't be absent parent's like his, and wouldn't bail like Rachel's Mom. They would be good.

"Okay," Puck said, "You can adopt her."

P&R

Rachel rocked the baby back and forth. She was perfect. Olive skin, brown hair, and Rachel bet her eyes would be Noah's hazel. Rachel looked up at Puck who was playing with the baby's feet. She had not been nice to him during labor. Going from saying she hated him to telling him that she loved him.

"Violet," Rachel said, "Her name is Violet, after the song you wrote about me. That way she represents both of us."

"It's perfect, she's perfect. We made a good looking kid," Puck said with a smile and then his eyes glassing over, and Rachel's were too. The next day Puck held her as Rachel cried after watching Michelle and Rick take newborn Violet home.

_Goodbye isn't the end_

P&R

Puck opened up the envelope that Rachel had sent him. He grinned as he pulled out a picture of a laughing girl wearing a hat that was too big for her. He flipped it over and it said _Violet four years old._ She had gotten Puck's eyes and nose, but Puck saw a lot of Rachel in her. Rick and Michelle had kept their word, they sent them pictures often and let them know that Violet was doing great. They had been right, she was a troublemaker, but with a big heart. His phone rang.

"Go for Puck," He answered.

"Must you always answer your phone like that?" Rachel said from the other line.

"Sure do," Puck said laughing, "Just got the picture. Hard to believe she is four already."

"I know," Rachel said, "Michelle just called, they are in Ohio and asked us if we wanted to...wanted to... meet her."

"Really?" Puck said his heart beating faster.

"Yeah, I know," Rachel said, "So can you come home? I know you have that internship..."

"Next flight out," Puck said and they hung up.

P&R

"I'm scared," Rachel said to Puck as they walked to the park where they were meeting Michelle, Rick, and Violet. "Oh my god, there she is." Rachel stopped in her tracks and put her hand to her mouth. Puck saw her too. Violet was on the swings with Rick pushing her. She giggled as she went higher and higher. Violet waved at Michelle who was watching them fondly. Violet looked happy. Which was all they could ask for. Rachel took his hand as they walked forward.

"Rachel! Noah!" Michelle said upon seeing them.

"Hello, Michelle," Rachel said.

"Hi," Puck added, "Thanks for um...letting us see her."

"I am afraid I..." Michelle said but was cut off by a bouncing four year old.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Violet cried out, "Did you see how high I was going!"

"Sure did Honey," Michelle smiling fondly at her daughter. "There are some people I want you to meet." Violet looked at Rachel and Puck with her big hazel eyes.

"She looks like me," Violet said pointing to Rachel.

"Remember Honey when we told you that you were a gift some wonderful people gave us?" Michelle said and Violet nodded, "Well Rachel and Noah were those people, Violet these are your birth parents." Violet studied them for a while. She looked at Puck.

"Will you push me on the swings?" She asked him, "You are taller then Daddy which means I can go higher!"

"Sure," Puck managed to say and Violet took his hand. Rachel sat down next to Michelle. Michelle looked at the younger girl.

"Rachel," Michelle said, "Rick got a wonderful job opportunity. He will be making more money, and it is a pretty high position."

"That's great," Rachel said smiling.

"It is in England," Michelle told her, "The three of us are moving there at the end of the month, we will try and keep in touch as much as we can. That is why we wanted you to see her now..."

"In case we wouldn't again," Rachel finished her chest tight, "Thanks you for letting us see her today, I know a lot of other parents wouldn't."

"I know giving her up was hard for you," Michelle said, "But I will never have enough thanks for you and Noah. Rick and I love her so much." Rachel's heart warmed, the woman next to her loved Violet as much as Rachel did.

"She is happy," Rachel said listening to Violet's laughter, "That is all I ever wanted for her." Rachel smiled at Michelle before walking over to Noah and Violet who were playing on the slide now. Years from now, Rachel would look at this day as the best day of her life.

P&R

"What are you doing?" A voice said coming up from behind her.

"Nothing," The girl said too quickly closing her laptop.

"Right," The other girl said, "What is going on?"

"I am trying to find out something about my birth parents," The girl said quietly.

"Vi..." She said.

"I know Kendra," Violet a fourteen year old said, "Lot's of foster kids do, but..."

"Violet kids get adopted for a reason," Kendra said gently, "Some people just don't want kids."

"I met them once," Violet told her, "I was like four or something and I don't really remember their faces, but why would they come see me if they didn't want me? My parents always said they young and couldn't take care of me."

"Well all adoptive parents say that." Kendra said rolling her eyes. "Doesn't make it true." Violet stopped listening. Kendra hadn't been adopted like Violet had. Violet held back tears as she thought of her Mom and Dad. It had been two years, but the wound still seemed fresh. Violet bit her lip, forget Kendra, she would find them. "Turn the song up will you?" Violet asked and Kendra cranked the music up.

_That fire you ignited  
>Good, bad and undecided<br>Burns when I stand beside it  
>Your light is ultraviolet<em>

_Visions so insane  
>Travel unraveling through my brain<br>Cold when I am denied it  
>Your light is ultraviolet...<em>

**What did you think? **

**I toyed around with the idea of Rachel not telling Puck, I had a chapter written out too, but I think that is too unforgivable. **

**I don't know how realistic it seems, but just a story. **

**Thanks for the reviews, alterts, and favs! You are awesome!**

**I know the story seems kind of dramatic, but there are funny times ahead I promise. **

**PS I had no idea there was going to be a Violet when I started out, if you still don't like the direction I am going with I have another direction to go in, so let me know!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I am home for the holidays with no internet connection so updates won't be happening too often, I am at the library right now...**

**I own nothing...**

"Are you nervous?" The interviewer asked Rachel.

"Of course!" Rachel said cheerfully, "I am always nervous before a show!" She grinned and tried to ignore the camera pointed on her. Sure she was used to being on the stage, but television not so much.

"So is that hubby of your able to calm your nerves?" The person said and Rachel laughed.

"He tries," Rachel said her expression still amused.

"What do I try?" Her husband asked coming over to them.

"Calming me down before a show," Rachel replied.

"Once the crazy is out, it is really hard to reel it back in," He said and Rachel slapped him playfully on the chest.

"So I heard your ten year anniversary is coming up," The interviewer went on to say, "Got anything special planned?"

"He better," Rachel said looking up at her husband, "I would just tell him to write me a song like he did in High School, but I think he needs to aim higher. Isn't that right Noah?"

"I got some idea's" Puck said smirking.

"Not from Sam?" Rachel said knowing that Sam gave him a lot of tips on romance.

"No not from the Trouty Mouth," Puck said rolling his eyes.

"Now you are talking about Sam Evans, the quarterback?" The interviewer asked, "Married to the fashion designer?"

"Yes, they are dear friends of ours," Rachel said, "I am wearing a dress by Quinn." Rachel looked down at her beautiful dress. "I have to get going, but it was great talking to you." Rachel and Puck made their exit. The interviewer turned to the camera, "Well there you have it, New York's power couple Grammy winner Noah Puckerman and Tony nominated Rachel Puckerman."

_Violet_

Kendra had asked her why now? Why was Violet searching for her parents now? Why not two years ago? Well it had to do with that her parents had just died and Violet felt she was betraying them by searching for her birth parents right away. It seemed like she was discrediting them. Rick and Michelle were her parents, and she loved them. But they weren't her only parents, and Violet knew that her Mom and Dad would want her to find her birth parents. The memories were cloudy of that day when they came to see her. Violet remembered a laugh, that she knew belonged to her birth mother, and a smirk that came from her father. Something that was apparently genetic as well. They hugged her before they left. Violet recalled the smell of vanilla and another one she couldn't name.

"What were their names?" Violet mumbled to herself. "Why do I remember the smell and not them?"

"Oh god move over," Kendra said coming into the room and sitting in front of the computer, "You said your parents are from Ohio right? That is where you were born?" Violet nodded, "Well we need to pull up all the females born on your birthday in Ohio. Then narrow it down from there."

"Thanks Kendra," Violet said and Kendra sighed.

"If you have a chance to find your parents take it," Kendra said eyes on the computer.

P&R

Rachel stretched as she prepared to get on stage. After having Violet she started taking better care of herself. She wanted Violet to have mother she could be proud of. Once her Dad got a job she started saving more of her paycheck to go towards her surgery for her knee. Finally she was able to dance again. Then not long after seeing Violet that day Rachel moved to New York to be with Noah. Santana tagged along with her and she and Santana shared an apartment. There was no way Rachel's father was going to allow her to live with Noah without getting married first. After Violet there was no way she and Noah could be apart either. They had more then just a deep connection or love, they shared a soul. So it was no shock they got married months after she moved there.

"Ready bitch?" Santana said coming into the dressing room.

"You know as my manager I have the power to fire you for calling me the "b" word," Rachel said and Santana rolled her eyes.

"You and Puck are rolling in the dough because of me," Santana reminded her. Santana was actually a very good manager. She got them deals that made Rachel's eyes go wide and had no idea how she did it. Santana was also Sam's manager as well. She made them the big bucks.

"I know," Rachel said, "Sorry I am just nervous."

"Have you talked to Puck about it?" Santana asked and Rachel looked at her feet.

"My second miscarriage?" Rachel said shaking her head, "No, I know he wants to talk about it, but I don't know. I have never made it farther then three months."

"Rachel you aren't being punished," Santana said knowing what Rachel was thinking. She rubbed her friends arm, "It is okay to want to have another child. You aren't betraying her."

"I know," Rachel said taking a deep breath. "I know, I am sure Violet is happy with Michelle and Rick."

"I bet she is," Santana said, "Now I know you and Puckerman go at it like all the time," Rachel blushed, "So I don't think you will have a problem conceiving. Just let yourself be happy about having a kid." Rachel nodded and hugged her.

_Violet_

"16 babies," Kendra said, "16 baby girls born that night. So are you going to go knocking on every door? Recognize any of the names?" Violet closed her eyes trying to remember but got nothing. She shook her head. "Okay let's narrow it down further. You said they were young right?"

"Yes, eighteen they were just out of high school," Violet told her.

"Okay down to five," Kendra said after a minute, "Looks like a Alexis Matthews, Rachel Berry, Nicole Rogers, Miranda Jones, and Brooke Woodson. Anything?"

"No," Violet said tapping her foot and biting her lip, "Can you get addresses?"

"Only the ones on their medical records," Kendra said, "My hacking skills are legendary, but Vi this was 14 years ago."

"Someone must now where they went," Violet insisted, "I have gone this far, one of those girls is my mother. I want to know who."

"Are you telling me you are running away to Ohio to find your parents?" Kendra asked. Violet often did things without thinking. She could sometimes be a very irrational person.

"Yes," Violet said, "Besides, it is summer break remember? And foster kids run away all the time. They will probably think I ran back to England. My parents left me money, I could get there." Kendra just looked at her before sighing.

"Fine, but if you don't call me when you get to Ohio I am calling the cops myself," Kendra warned and Violet hugged her friend. Violet wrote out a note to her foster mother leaving her some money that her parents left Violet. She said she was sorry, but she had to find them.

Violet slipped out the house into the warm night air. She never liked Arizona anyway, it was way too hot here. Plane ticket in hand Violet walked to the bus station and made her way to the airport.

**What did you think? Unbelievably short I know, but I felt you got a lot of information in the chapter and didn't want to over load it. **

**I know a lot of people didn't like that they gave Violet up, but I have read so many stories of them keeping it I wanted to try something a little different. With the internet and everything Violet would have been able to find her parents quickly, but humor me.**

**Since Rachel got "famous" after she married Puck her stage name is Rachel Puckerman. That is why Violet didn't put it together. **

**Run away foster kid is very serious, but it is just a story...**

**Thank you for reading, reviewing everything!**


	7. Goodbye is never the end

**I own nothing... **

So far she had no luck. Both Nicole and Alexis kept their child, but neither father's were present so they were doing it themselves. Violet felt for them, not having a father must be hard. So here she was in Lima, Ohio trying to find out information about Rachel Berry. It was a nice small town, not a bad place to grow up in. Violet had found Rachel's old house, but the person living there said Rachel hadn't lived there for years. Great another dead end. She walked into a coffee shop called the _Lima Bean_ before she went back to her hotel. She had lied and said she was checking in for her parents. So far no one had questioned as long as she came up with the cash.

"Rachel?" A voice behind her said, "When did you get back in town?" Violet turned around and faced a tall man with a boyish smile. "Oh sorry. I thought you were someone else."

"Rachel Berry?" Violet said and the man nodded. Violet's heart sped up. This man thought she was one of her possible mothers. That meant Rachel must be her mother. "Where can I find her?"

"New York," He said, "She moved there about ten years ago." Violet's face fell.

"I'm Finn Hudson," He said.

"Violet Barns," Violet said and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh my god," He stammered, "Oh...wow...your their daughter."

"You know my parents?" Violet said hopefully.

"Very well," Finn said grinning, "They are some of my best friends. Wow, you look just like her, but you got your Dad's eyes." Violet smiled.

"I have been looking for them," Violet told him, "All over Ohio. So you know who my father is?" Nicole hadn't known so she figured Rachel might not either.

"Yes, they are married actually," Finn informed her, "They are going to be really happy to see you."

"Really?" Violet said she had been scared they wouldn't want to.

"Yeah, your folks were sad when you moved to Europe, they kind of lost touch with you," Finn said, "Are you here with your adoptive parents?"

"No, they died two years ago," Violet said her face sad.

"I'm sorry," Finn said, "Who are you here with?"

"Myself," Violet answered, "I uh...kind of ran away to find my birth parents."

"Violet!" Finn exclaimed and then laughed, "That is something your Dad would do. Come stay with me tonight, and I will call your parents. Or better yet, would you like to meet your Grandparents?"

P&R

Finn and Violet walked to Grandma and Grandpa Puckerman's house. Finn didn't answer many of her questions, he just said he wanted her parents to be the ones to answer them.

"So you really think they would want to see me?" Violet asked, "Some parents give their kids away because they don't want them."

"That wasn't the case with you," Finn told her, "Your Mom cried for days after you left with your adoptive parents. Your Dad was dead silent, didn't talk to anyone. Finally they snapped out of it and started living again. They are doing pretty good."

"If they were so sad about giving me up, why did they in the first place?" Violet asked confused. Finn thought a minute before asking.

"Your Mom didn't think she could take care of you like you needed," Finn replied, "And your Dad respected that. There is more of course, but you are going to have to ask them." Finally they reached a pretty big house and Finn began to walk down the path. "This is your Dad's old house." Violet followed him and he rang the doorbell. A pretty older women open the door, her eyes identical to Violet's.

"Finn?" Rebecca said smiling.

"Hello Mrs. P," Finn said, "Got someone I want you to meet." Finn moved over and Violet came into view. "This is Violet." Mrs. P's mouth dropped open when she saw her.

"Oh my," She said putting her hand on her heart, "Come in, come in," She ushered Violet inside, "Do you want something to eat Finn?"

"Nah," Finn said shaking his head, "Thanks, but I will leave you two to talk."

Violet walked into the house while Mrs. P circled around her. "You look just like your Mother," She said grinning. "But my son is there too. You are very pretty Violet." Violet blushed.

"Thank you," Violet said her cheeks still pink.

"Ah...your Dad never blushes, that is Rachel," Mrs. P pointed out. "So I am guessing you are here to see your parents?" Violet nodded, "Well they moved to New York quite a while ago, but that is no problem. If you like I could take you there."

"You would?" Violet said and Mrs. P nodded.

"Yes, and you can call me Rebecca," Rebecca said, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes, actually," Violet said and Rebecca smiled.

"I will make you something." Rebecca said and then because she couldn't help it asked, "Just a question, but what religion are you?"

"Um...my parents never really raised me one way or another," Violet said confused as why she was asking. "Why?"

"No reason," Rebecca said, "You just have very Jewish roots."

"I'm Jewish?" Violet asked.

"Very," Rebecca answered, "Now let's eat. You know it was always my dream for my son to marry and nice Jewish girl and have beautiful Jewish grandchildren..."

P&R

"Sure," Puck said into the phone, "Yeah, see you soon Mom." Puck hung up the phone. His mother had just called and said she was coming to visit them tomorrow. It was kind of out of the blue, but they did have some news for her. Rachel had made it to five months so she felt comfortable telling his mother this time. The other times she had miscarried before they had the chance. "Baby my Mom is coming tomorrow!"

"Must you yell?" Rachel said coming out of their bedroom. "I am right here."

"Sorry," Puck said not really sorry at all.

"It is kind of sudden isn't it?" Rachel commented.

"Well it is not everyday her daughter in law wins a Tony," Puck said and Rachel grinned, "Besides we can tell her about the baby."

"I am more then halfway through so I think it might happen this time," Rachel said and Puck took her hands.

"It will," Puck assured her, "Are you sure you don't want to find out if it is a boy or a girl?"

"I am sure, I don't want to...want to get too attached," Rachel said, "Just in case." Rachel rubbed her belly, which was just starting to show. Rachel smiled softly and Puck hugged her resting his chin on her head.

P&R

"So what do my parents do?" Violet asked and Rebecca's eyebrows went up. The two were sitting in the living room talking. Rebecca had already scolded her on Violet's little adventure, but was really glad she was here safe now.

"Sweetie who do you think your parents are?" Rebecca asked.

"Rachel Berry and your son...Puck was it?" Violet replied.

"I really wish he would stop going by that nickname," Rebecca said mostly to herself, "My son's name is Noah, Noah Puckerman, and your mother is now known as Rachel Puckerman, not Berry." Violet was speechless. _Those_ were her parents. Violet loved music, and her tastes varied, she knew who Rachel Puckerman was. And Noah Puckerman, well he was super famous. Half of Violet's friends have his poster up in their room. New York's power couple.

"Th...those are my parents?" Violet said finally gaining some composure. Sure she had kind of thought she looked like Rachel Puckerman, but everyone thinks they look like someone famous. "Really?" Rebecca smiled and got up she came back with a photo album in her hands.

"This is them right after they started dating when they were sixteen," Rebecca said pointing to the picture of two teens, one smirking and the other smiling brightly. "They were in their school's Glee Club." Violet looked at a big group picture which she noticed her parents in front, her father's arm around her mother. Next she came to one where Rachel and Puck were at the hospital. Rachel was holding a baby looking down and smiling while Puck stood next to them grinning as he looked down at her too. Violet smiled. The pictures went on and on. Graduation, college, concerts, their wedding, magazine clippings. Violet could see the pride in her grandmother's eyes. "They really made something of themselves. Well that is all your old grandmother is going to say. I will let them fill in the blanks. Get some sleep, big day tomorrow." Finn had gone and got her suitcase so Violet changed and Rebecca set her up in Puck's room.

"Goodnight," Violet said and Rebecca closed the door. Violet looked around her Dad's room. It seemed to have not changed since when he lived here. There were posters of bands on the walls some pictures taped to his closet door. Most of them were of Rachel and people she recognized from the choir photo. Then she looked and saw that there were two of Violet herself. She was just a baby, but she recognized the dress her Mom made. There was only one framed picture and that was of another shot of the three of them at the hospital. In this one though Rachel and Puck were smiling at the camera and Rachel was holding Violet up so the camera got a good view of her. Violet smiled. They did love her. Violet laid down on her father's bed and was asleep instantly.

P&R

"When is your Mother coming?" Rachel called.

"Now." Puck yelled back, "Where are you!"

"Baby's room!" Rachel said loudly. Puck came into the room and saw his pregnant wife painting the walls yellow.

"Yellow?" Puck said, "I know it is your favorite color, but if it is a boy I don't think it is very badass for him to have a yellow bedroom."

"It is a neutral color for babies," Rachel explained, "We will customize it more when they baby comes. Now I better get changed." Rachel was in one of Puck's old shirts and her sweats. Nothing seemed to fit her anymore and she had been avoiding maternity shopping because as soon as she did it would be all over the papers and the internet that she was pregnant. Rachel was still scared she might lose it so she wasn't ready for the public to know. The doorbell rang. "That must be her..." Puck left to open the door. "And put a shirt on!"

"I would but you stole it!" Puck called. They lived in the penthouse, so it took him a minute to get to the door. As soon as he opened it, bare chested, he heard a crash. "Shit! Hi Ma come on in." He left the door open without getting a good look and seeing that his mother was not alone.

"Noah I am just fine," Violet and Rebecca heard Rachel say, "Now go greet your mother! Okay fine, help me up. Put a shirt on for goodness sakes." Violet held her breath as two people came into view. There they were. The women was short like her and had the same color hair and complexion. The man she instantly recognized from album and magazine covers was tall and they did have the same eyes.

"Rachel, Noah, this is Violet," Rebecca introduced, "But I think you could have guessed that."

"Hi," Violet said weakly. Rachel let out a sob and put her hand over her mouth. Puck could only stare. Rachel moved forward first. She put a hand tentatively on Violet's arm. When she didn't pull away Rachel pulled Violet close to her and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Violet hugged back automatically. She felt the bump of her mother's obviously pregnant stomach. Puck walked over and hugged her from the other side making a Violet sandwich.

"I knew you would find us someday," Rachel said as she held her, "Goodbye is never the end."

"Isn't that the name of a song?" Violet said and Puck laughed.

"Who do you think I wrote it about?" Puck said and hugged her tighter.

**What did you think? All together again!**

**I know Violet shouldn't have been so trusting, but it is just a story.**

**Do you want the baby to be a girl or a boy? Or another miscarriage?**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	8. Lima or New York?

**I own nothing... **

"...and I don't care," Rachel said into the phone, "She is staying here. I know she ran away and that isn't really her fault. It is genetics, this is exactly something her father would do. Good thing she also inherited my organizational skills. Of course that is relevant. Listen mister I was in labor with this kid for 19 hours. 19! Naturally! If I want her to stay and she wants to stay then she is sure as well staying. Fine, fine, no...no...listen I have lawyers, yeah. My friend will eat you alive. Are you threatening me? Didn't think so. Good, now fax me the paperwork or I will send Satan on you!" Rachel hung up the phone.

"So?" Puck said while Violet looked at her with wide eyes. Wow, her mother was a bit on the crazy side, but yet Violet had been told so was she.

"You are welcome to stay with us as long as you want," Rachel said smiling.

"Awesome!" Puck said almost jumping in his seat. He turned to Violet. "Are you okay with staying with us?"

"I came to find you," Violet said, "This was what I hoped would happen."

"Well we have two guest bedrooms, feel free to pick the one you like best and then you can decorate it however you want." Rachel said, "I need to go shopping anyway, so why don't we go shopping tomorrow while Noah is at the studio? Does that sound alright?"

"Sounds great," Violet said.

"Good, now it is getting late you better get to bed," Rachel said and Violet nodded getting up. "Violet?"

"Yeah?" Violet said.

"We are really happy that you are here," Rachel said and Violet blushed, "Goodnight Sweetheart."

"Night," Violet said and walked into her room. She closed her door and leaned against it. Violet didn't quite know what to expect when she found her parents. Maybe she would just meet them and then go back to the home. Maybe exchange numbers and they visit her everyone once in a while. But no, they were fighting to keep her. They wanted her. Violet walked over to her window and looked out at the city lights.

"You were right Mom, Dad," Violet said into the night, "They are wonderful people."

Violet couldn't sleep. How could she? She had just met her parents, who apparently loved her and hated giving her up. Finn had said her mother cried for days. Violet tip toed out of the room. The place was dark, the only light streaming in from the windows. She heard music, the sound of a guitar softly playing. Violet found her father playing his guitar in the dark softly humming along. She just stood there for a second before Puck said,

"Know how to play?" Violet shook her head.

"No," Violet said walking further into the room.

"Well, no kid of mine is going to go through life not knowing how to play the guitar," Puck said setting it down, "Lessons start asap." Violet laughed softly.

"I would love to learn," Violet said.

"Hopefully you take after me because your mother was never able to get the hang of it," Puck told her. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, still taking it all in," Violet answered, "You?"

"I get my best work done at night," Puck said, "I dream of melodies and lyrics, I can't sleep until I've got them down. So don't be surprised if my next album is all about you."

"Me?" Violet said.

"Yep," Puck said, "My first album was mostly about Rachel. _Ultraviolet_, the song you were named after, was about her."

"You named me after a song," Violet said smiling. She liked that, it fit.

"Well your mother figured it was the best way to represent both of us," Puck explained, "The song_ I_ wrote that was about _her_."

"If you loved me so much why did you give me up?" Violet asked. Puck didn't say anything for a while.

"I was a kid still myself," Puck replied, "I wanted to live in New York, be a rock star. Being a Dad? Not something I was ready for, so we found we parents that were."

"You ready now?" Violet asked remembering her mother's belly.

"Maybe," Puck answered, "You let me know if I am doing alright, okay?" Violet giggled.

"I won't hold back," Violet vowed.

"I bet you wouldn't," Puck said grinning, "Since you can't sleep I will teach you a little something right now." Violet moved forward and Puck then proceeded to teach her how to play, and yes she was a much better student then Rachel.

P&R

"See you later Honey," Rachel said kissing Puck quickly before he left to go to the studio. Violet not knowing how to say goodbye just smiled and gave a small wave. Once Puck left it was only the two girls. Rachel turned to Violet, "Well it is just us for the day."

"Cool," Violet said putting her hands in the back pocket of her jeans. She was looking forward to some one on one with her mother. Violet had spent most of the night talking and playing with her father, but surprisingly she was not tried. Still too excited.

"I um...thought we could go shopping," Rachel said, "Does that sound good? Get to see the city a bit?"

"Sounds awesome," Violet said, "I have always wanted to come here."

"Okay, well, um...let's go," Rachel said and Violet could sense something was off.

"Are you okay Rachel?" Violet asked. Rachel sighed.

"Once I walk out that door the media is going to be all over the fact that I am pregnant," Rachel replied, "You are the only child I carried to term, the last two were miscarriages. I am still...I am still afraid I might lose this one too. Even though the baby has made it farther then the others."

"I am so sorry," Violet said knowing that must be hard for her.

"Thank you Sweetie," Rachel said, "I also am not going to hide who you are unless you want me to. Once you are outed as our daughter things won't be the same for you. I know you have seen us in magazines and on the news. You will sometimes be in them too. In school people will know who you are, or when you walk down the street. If you chose that you don't want to stay with us your Grandparents would be more then happy to take you in and have you live with them. And we would visit you all the time. Lima is not a bad place to grow up in. I want you to really think about this for a minute Violet, I'll be right back."

Violet walked over to the window. Did she want this? Rachel had said that Violet could live with her Grandparents, so she would still be with family. She would never have to go back into Foster care. Violet was left to make the same decision her parents made 14 years ago. Lima? Or New York?

**What do you think? **

**I really liked writing the Puck/Violet scene. They needed their bonding time. **

**I know really short, but I would rather had a short chapter that leaves you wanting more then just going on and on...**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing... **

Violet looked down at the busy streets. It _was_ kind of cool here. She had lived in a small town in England with her parents before they died. Then the foster home and it was also in a not very busy town. Violet didn't really remember California. So she never really experienced big city life. From what she had been told it was her parents dream to live here. Lima was nice too though. The ring of the doorbell broke her out of her thoughts.

"Hey bitch let me in!" A voice called out, "I still don't understand why you took away my key, but still let Sam and Quinn keep theirs!" Rachel came back into the room and smiled apologetically at Violet.

"Ready to meet your Aunt Santana?" Rachel said and Violet didn't know what to say she just followed her mother to the door. When she opened it relieved a beautiful Latina woman. "Hello Santana."

"Sup, Bee," Santana said walking past them without being formally being invited in. "Who is...holy fucking shit. Is this Violet?"

"Yes," Rachel said smiling, "This is her."

"She looks just like you," Santana said in awe, "Oh, great now we have two Crazy Berry's running around." Santana winked at Violet.

"I am not crazy," Rachel said, "She might look like me, but I can tell she is just like Noah." She turned her attention to Violet, "Just like him." Violet grinned. Her father was pretty cool, and she was glad she was apparently like him.

"Well your Daddy calls me "Satan" so you can call me that too I guess," Santana told Violet. "Only people with Puckerman blood can do that." Violet laughed. This woman did seem kind of devilish, but Violet could tell that underneath she had a good heart. "Or Aunt Satan is you want. Because, forget Q, I am going to be your favorite aunt."

"I'm sorry, but my friends will start competing for which one you will like better," Rachel said rubbing Violet's arm. "Be prepared to get a lot of unnecessary gifts." Violet laughed.

"Who is Q?" Violet asked.

"Quinn Evans." Rachel answered.

"The fashion designer?" Violet said wide eyed. She had always liked her clothes when she and some of the other girls from her home would read countless fashion magazines.

"Hard to believe you have such an all-star family right?" Santana said. "Oh, and I am one of the highest paid lawyers in the New York area. I made your parents rich." Violet smiled tentatively, this was all so much. Her family liked owned this town. It all seemed so exciting, like an adventure. Yes, yes, she wanted it. She wanted New York.

"Let me grab my bag and then we can go," Rachel said.

"Okay Mom," Violet said showing she chose New York here with them and Rachel's eyes watered. Santana grinned, Baby Puckerman the 1st was finally home.

R&P

"Take these," Rachel said handing Violet a pair of designer sunglasses, probably Quinn's. Grabbing her hand Rachel and Violet exited the lobby, Santana at their heels. The lights were blinding. Rachel tightened her grip on Violet's hand.

"Mrs. Puckerman!" They called, "Mrs. Puckerman is it true you are pregnant?" "Who is this?" The calls went on and on. Rachel only smiled and waved.

"Welcome to our world, Sweetheart," Rachel said smiling softly at her daughter. The three got into the car and Violet's eyes were wide as they drove down the busy city. The car went down an alleyway and parked in the back of some buildings. "Come on." Rachel said and they went through a backdoor. When they opened the door the first thing Violet saw was some very pretty dresses. This had to be Quinn's store.

"This is Quinn's place," Rachel said confirming her suspicions. "She is supposed to be meeting us here."

"Q!" Santana yelled cutting to the chase, she wasn't going to spend all day looking for her.

"San!" A woman yelled back. Soon a pretty blond women came into view holding a little blond boy on her hip.

"San! Rach!" The little boy called out and kicked for Quinn to let him down.

"Sean!" Rachel said just as loud. She leaned down and the little boy hugged her, and then he hugged Santana.

"Hello handsome," Santana said to the little boy, "Looks more like his father everyday."

"I know," Quinn said smiling fondly at her son. She looked up and saw Violet.

"Who is this?" Quinn asked.

"This is Violet," Rachel introduced and Quinn gasped.

"You found her," Quinn said in awe.

"She found us actually." Rachel said putting a hand on Violet's arm. "Violet this is Quinn, and the little guy is Sean." Rachel gestured to the little boy now hiding behind his mother. "He is shy at first but once he gets over that he won't leave you alone." Violet laughed and waved at him.

"Is this your only child?" Violet asked.

"No," Quinn replied, "Sean is the youngest at 4, my husband and I have two daughters. Scarlet is 11 and Summer is 8."

"What is with all the S's?" Violet asked.

"Evan's family tradition," Quinn answered and then asked. "Do you like clothes Violet?"

"I guess," Violet said with a shrug.

"I can see that you resemble Rachel a lot, but I will not let my niece have her fashion sense," Quinn said, "It took me years to get Rachel out of the animal sweaters, now come with me." Quinn grabbed Violet's hand and led her deeper into the store.

P&R

"And welcome New York's power couple Noah and Rachel Puckerman!" Kelly Ripa announced and Puck and Rachel came onstage waving to the audience and sitting down.

"So I see you are indeed expecting," Kelly said looking at Rachel's stomach.

"Yes," Rachel said putting her hand to her belly, "I am about six months."

"You nervous for your first child?" Kelly asked and the couple tensed.

"We actually brought another guest with us if you don't mind?" Rachel said and Kelly looked shocked but said,

"Sure bring um out!" Violet walked out onstage smiling for the audience and cameras. She sat in the seat the was now set out for her. Violet just seemed to be a natural at these kinds of things.

"This is our daughter Violet," Rachel introduced smiling at her daughter. "Noah and I had her when we were 18. She has just recently came back into our lives, and we couldn't be happier."

"Oh!" Kelly said surprised, "I am happy for you."

"Yeah it's been great," Puck said, "It is hard to believe how much she looks like Rachel." Which was true, the resemblance was striking.

"I am told I act just like my Dad though," Violet added. "One of my Mom's favorite phrases is "Dear god there are two of them." The audience laughed. "So hopefully my brother or sister will be more like her, but it would be fun to triple team her wouldn't it Dad?"

"Just to see Rachel's face go that attractive shade of purple..." Puck said and Rachel cut him off.

"See what I have to deal with?" Rachel said but she was grinning, "No, it has all been so perfect. We had her so young that we thought the best thing for her was to find her a good stable home, and we did."

"What happened to your adoptive parents?" Kelly asked.

"They passed," Violet said, "But I know they would have wanted to find them."

"It seems it all worked out for the best," Kelly said glad they got a happy ending.

"It did," Violet said.

P&R

Another month later Violet, Rachel, Quinn, and Santana were hanging out at Quinn's store when it happened. Rachel was laughing at something Violet said when she felt a pain in her stomach. She gasped and put her hand to her belly. Rachel looked down in horror as she saw blood trickling down her legs.

…..

**What did you think? Sorry it took so long!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Reviews help me motivate so keep them coming!**

**Miscarriage? Boy? Girl?**


	10. Sweet Caroline

**I own nothing...**

**aussiegleek18 mentioned there wasn't much Rachel/Violet moments so I made sure to have some...**

Rachel was on bed rest. This was not good for a women always on the move. Violet finally understood where the term Crazy Berry came from, her mother was not a person who liked to stay still. It didn't help that Puck never let her move more then six feet and had Violet on watch too.

"I'll be fine Dad, go," Violet told him. Puck was needed in the recording studio after taking a week off to help Rachel recover after her near miss. "Here is the list of the people you are having your lunch meeting with. Try and remember their names."

"Thanks Vi," Puck said kissing his daughter on the forehead. "Rachel usually does this kind of stuff for me."

"Well I will be taking over for the time being," Violet said and Puck smiled.

"Good girl," Puck said and then grabbed his stuff and left. The kettle whistled and she hoped it didn't wake Rachel. She put the tea into a cup and carefully walked into her parent's room. Rachel stirred and then smiled when she opened her eyes.

"I could have gotten it, Sweetie." Rachel said taking the cup.

"I was given very careful instructions to not let you do anything," Violet said sitting down on the bed next to her. Rachel put down the cup and put her arm around her. Violet snuggled closer. Yes she was 14, but she had always loved cuddling with her Mom. Both of them. "What are we watching?"

"_Funny Girl_," Rachel said pressing play on the remote turning on the TV.

"Oh good," Violet said she had seen that movie at least five times since she moved in and she loved it. Rachel started to stroke Violet's hair as they mouthed the words of every song.

When the movie was over Rachel looked over and saw that Violet was asleep. She smiled and put the blanket over both of them and turned off the TV. The doctor had told her to get a lot of sleep and a nap with her daughter sounded like a terrific idea.

P&R

"Hey bitch!" Santana said entering the house.

"Language please," Rachel said nodded to Violet who rolled her eyes.

"I have been in a foster home for two years, and Noah is my father," Violet reminded her. "I have heard everything." Violet herself didn't curse often, she was more like her mother in that way.

"Speaking of your foster home have you talked to Kendra recently?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, yesterday," Violet answered. "She is doing good. She actually met a couple the other day. They came in to do some volunteer work and they liked her. Came and saw her a couple times. Kendra is trying not to get her hopes up, but it is looking good."

"That's great," Rachel said glad the person who helped Violet has a good chance of getting adopted.

"Quinn wanted me to give you this," Santana said handing Violet a bag. She opened it and saw clothes inside. Violet grinned. Quinn was always giving her new stuff. She never wore the same outfit more then twice thanks to her aunt.

"Remind Quinn that my daughter is not a doll," Rachel said. "I thought she had Scarlet and Summer for that."

"She is just trying to make sure that Violet doesn't start to dress like you did when you were younger," Santana said and Rachel glared.

"You can't be mean to her, she is on bed rest," Violet said defending her mother, "Besides I liked the way my Mom dressed, and apparently so did my Dad."

"Thank you Sweetie," Rachel said happy for the back-up. It was nice to have another girl on her side. She was constantly being double teamed by Santana and Quinn. It was comforting to know Violet was always on team Rachel.

"Puck did like her skirts," Santana admitted, "And her sweaters could be pretty tight. She doesn't have much going in the chest area, but those sweaters helped bring them out." Both Violet and Rachel stared at her. "What? I was really into girls in high school, of course I noticed." Rachel's face went tomato red and Santana winked at Violet.

P&R

"Get out!" Rachel yelled and Violet heard a thump. Puck half ran out of the room and Violet handed him a cup of coffee.

"What did you try to do?" Violet asked.

"Nothing," Puck said and Violet cocked her head to the side. "Well I might have tried..."

"Noah!" Rachel called out. "Come here!"

"You just told me to get out!" Puck yelled out.

"Noah!" Rachel said again and Puck walked over to their room. Violet smiled into her own cup. Her parents really loved each other, Violet hoped she would be able to feel that way about someone some day.

"Stop throwing things at me!" Puck said and Violet laughed. Crazy Berry indeed.

P&R

"Violet!" Sean cried out totally ignoring Santana next to her as they walked into Quinn's shop.

"Hey Sean," Violet said and caught him when he ran at her. "How are you, handsome?" Sean blushed at the praise. A crush was already forming. No surprise considering Violet was turning out to be a very pretty girl. Puck was going to have his hands full chasing away boys.

"Good," Sean said and Violet set him down, but still held his hand.

"Hey Vi," Scarlet said coming into view. "How is Aunt Rachel?"

"She is doing good," Violet told her. "Only another couple weeks till the baby comes."

"Violet!" Another voice called out. Summer Evans ran over her blond curls bouncing as she did.

"Hey Summer," Violet said and hugged her with the arm not holding Sean's hand.

"You are very popular with the Evans lot," Santana commented.

"I have always been good with kids," Violet said with a shrug. Plus they probably liked her because she was older and new. Sean and Summer started to talk about what they were doing over the weekend and Scarlet rolled her eyes. She hadn't gotten the chatter box gene. She was more Quinn then Sam.

"Okay," Scarlet said prying her siblings off of Violet. "Violet and I are leaving now."

"Can we come?" Sean asked.

"Yeah," Summer piped in.

"You want to get your nails done?" Scarlet asked and Sean made a face. She turned to Summer, "And you have gymnastics."

"That's right you do, come on monkeys." A deep male voice said walking over. Violet's breath caught a little at her Uncle Sam. He was quite cute.

"Hey Vi," Sam said giving her a quick hug. "Keep an eye on the other two misfits will you?"

"Hey!" Santana and Summer said at the same time.

"Will do," Violet promised.

P&R

"Where are my keys!" Puck said while running around like a chicken without his head. "They were...where are they!"

"Honey..." Rachel started to say.

"No they were right there and now they are gone!" Puck said ignoring her. "Where the hell are the keys!"

"Dad," Violet said calmly and dangled the keys that were in her hand.

"Oh, right," Puck said. "Do we have..." Rachel pointed to the bag by the door. "What about..." Puck said and Violet held up the paperwork. "Right um..."

"Open the door honey," Rachel said taking pity on him. Puck nodded and opened the door...but closed it behind him. The door opened again when Puck remembered he had forgotten the woman in labor. Puck smiled sheepishly and held the door open for them. Violet grabbed the bag and handed Puck the keys. Rachel and Violet shared a look, men really weren't meant to deal with this.

P&R

"It is going to be okay," Quinn said putting a hand on Violet's arm. Rachel had been in labor for 17 hours and nothing happened. The baby seemed to now have the umbilical cord around it's neck. They were preparing Rachel for surgery now. Violet nodded tears forming in her eyes.

"How is she?" Hiram said storming in with Uncle Ben behind him.

"Not good," Violet said and ran into her grandfather's waiting arms. Puck's parents were on a flight out but got delayed. "There is a...there is a chance the baby won't make it."

"Oh no," Ben said. Rachel had made it so close this time, this was going to devastate her. The group sat in the waiting room just...waiting. Puck was in the operating room with Rachel and no one had given them any news. Violet was dozing on Ben's shoulder when the doors opened and her father came out.

"They are both fine," Puck told them with glassed over eyes. "Both girls are doing good."

"Girl?" Santana said, "The baby is a girl."

"Yep, you have a sister Violet," Puck said and Violet ran over and hugged him. "Come on. She can only have one other visitor for now."

With her father's arm around her Violet walked over to Rachel's room and saw her laying there holding a pink bundle. She looked tired, but had a bright smile on her face.

"Hey Sweetheart," Rachel said when she saw them. "Come meet your sister." Violet walked over and stood next to her looking down at the baby in her Mom's arms.

"What is her name?" Violet asked.

"Caroline Michelle Puckerman," Rachel told her.

"You named her after my Mom?" Violet said her eyes getting hot with tears.

"Yeah," Puck said putting an arm around her. "She did a good job with you that we thought she deserved to be honored."

"Thank you," Violet said and Puck kissed her head. "And Caroline?"

"After _Sweet Caroline_," Rachel said, "The first song your father ever sang to me."

"Named after a song," Violet said, "It fits, she looks like a Caroline."

All of a sudden Caroline let out an ear piercing cry.

"She has your lungs baby." Puck said to Rachel and Violet smiled. She looked at her mother and her new baby sister and felt her father's strong arm around her. She would never forgot her parents and will always love them, but she was back where she belonged.

…...

**What did you think? Sorry this took sooooo long. I just lost my muse for it, but I was able to finish it. Did you like the way I ended it?**

**And yes I named baby #2 Caroline. Both girls after songs. **

**Thanks for sticking with me you are all awesome!**


End file.
